Coming Back From Hell To Paradise
by Wandering Letters
Summary: After the events of Resident Evil 5, Chris returns with Jill to America to resume a normal life. He then realizes something he's felt for a long time. JillxChris. Rated M for Lemon in final chapter. R&R guys!
1. Arrival

Resident Evil- Coming Back From Hell- Arrival

After the battle in Africa, it was finally time to go home. Chris Redfield let the wind from the helicopter blow his face as he neared home, a place he had not seen for a long time. Sheva Alomar decided to live in America to serve under the United States government and Jill Valentine returned to her everyday life after a long absence from America…where she was thought to be dead. In Chris's mind, he pondered his feelings for them both. He entrusted his life to Sheva during their partnership back in Africa and he couldn't help but admire her bravery, skill and her looks; in his days he never came across a woman as good looking as her besides Jill. Jill on the other hand had spent most of her life as his partner, going to places like Russia and even fighting alongside him against Wesker and she was perfectly willing to sacrifice herself to save him, as she demonstrated with her selfless bound onto Wesker through the window that times so long ago. He fought to find the answer and nothing was coming to him.

"Chris? How's your sister? Did you find her?" asked Jill out of the blue.

Chris looked at her, released from his state of mental thought.

"Yeah, I found her and she's doing great! You know Leon Kennedy right?" he responded.

Jill nodded.

"Well, he's her boyfriend and I'm actually quite happy for them," he said with a smile.

Jill smiled at him again. Chris then noticed something he didn't notice before: her hair colour.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked pointing at it.

She sighed and stuck a hand in her hair and ruffled it a little.

"That chemical Wesker injected me with to control me took out all of the pigment out of it, I have to dye it when I get back, not to mention make a visit to the salon…damn it's been a while since I've been to one," said Jill with a frustrated look on her face.  
"You and me both," said Sheva out of the blue.

Chris chuckled at the two as Sheva began to talk inaudibly with Jill. Chris looked at them both again and realized the one who he wanted more. He kept his eyes on Jill, looking at her from head to toe.

"_She's the one alright, man it feels good to have her back with me. Looks like it's time to get to work on this new mission, let's just hope that it's not one that I'll fail," _he thought to himself.

Jill turned from Sheva after a couple minutes of talking and looked at Chris, who had his head turned and looking out of the window. She smiled again at him, eyeing him as well. He got much more muscular since the last time she saw him and even though his facial hair was a bit excessive, she didn't mind his new hairstyle. She also realized that she found him a lot more handsome than at any other time she had known him. A blush soon appeared on her face and she turned away from both of them, trying desperately to not let them see her like that, especially Chris. Sheva looked at them both and had a confused look on her face. She didn't really think anything of them both aside from partnership but she did possess an interest in Chris; he saved her life countless times back in Africa and he always seemed to be there whenever she lost hope. Soon, they arrived at Washington DC and it was time for them to part ways after a long time together.

"Hey Jill, you're going to be busy for the rest of the week right?" asked Chris scratching the back of his head nervously.  
"No not really? Why?" she asked.  
"I was thinking we could go grab some coffee tomorrow, you know, to catch up," he said.

Jill smiled again at him and it made him feel weak on the inside; whenever she smiled at him, it was the only thing that could actually make him feel fear.

"Sure, I'd love to!" she replied.

Chris turned to Sheva.

"Would you like to come with us?" he offered.

Sheva looked down at the ground before looking back at him.

"Sorry partner, I have another mission…yet again, I have to go back to Africa first thing in the morning, I really shouldn't have left," she replied sorrowfully.

Chris sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Think you can handle it alone?" he asked.

She gave a proud and firm nod and he smiled. She suddenly embraced him, making him nearly jump out of his shoes. Jill looked on, feeling a little jealous of Sheva but she understood the situation; there was a chance they would never see each other again. Chris let one hand pat her back gently and she released him.

"I won't forgot you guys, ever," she said with a nod to each of them.  
"Best of luck Sheva," said Jill holding out a hand.

Sheva walked up to her and shook it before she walked to a taxi and took off for her temporary accommodation.

"Well, my sister is probably wondering where the hell I am so I better get going," said Chris.  
"Yeah, I better get home too, god knows what happened to that place," said Jill with a nervous laugh.

Chris stopped before turning to Jill.

"You know, you're welcome to stay with me and Claire," he offered.

Jill lit up like a Christmas light and turned her head from him.

"Let's see how my own house is before I break into yours Chris," she chuckled.

Chris nodded and got into a taxi before waving Jill goodbye and leaving. He caught his breath as he returned home. He now had to meet Jill at I-Hop tomorrow and he had no clue of what he was going to say to her. He reached home in ten minutes and entered the house, only to see his sister running at him with tears running down her eyes and a radiant smile on her face. He opened his arms and caught her and spun her around in a tight embrace but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Oh my god Chris, you're finally back!" she squealed.  
"Missed me?" he asked in a silly tone.  
"That doesn't even begin to describe it," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek; it was always like Claire to be this affectionate towards him; he's the only family she's got left.

Chris looked around before turning back to her.

"Where's Leon?" he asked.

Claire turned away from him.

"The government called him back for service to the President, I don't know where he is exactly but he won't be back for two weeks," she said with a frown.

Chris nodded before hugging his sister.

"Missing him a lot huh?" he inquired.  
"Missing is a severe understatement," she responded.  
"I understand," he replied.

Something flew into Chris's head.

"Oh yeah, I found Jill in Africa, turns out that asshole Wesker took her and used her as a weapon, but she's ok now," he said.

Claire looked at him and smiled a devious smile.

"Aww…Chris's got a girlfriend!" she teased childishly.

Chris blushed brightly and threw his hands in the air before waving them around as if he were trying to swat invisible mosquitoes.

"I do not!" he said.  
"But don't you like her at least?" asked Claire.  
"I don't know…" he began.

Claire silenced him with a glare.

"You found her after all this time and you still haven't made a move on her? Chris, if you spent so much time looking for the girl and you think that you don't have feelings for her…that is hands down the dumbest thing I have ever heard from you! You have to like her! It's only logical!" cried Claire.

Chris staggered back at the emotion his sister showed him but he realized she was 100% correct. He was in love with Jill Valentine!

"Well, I'm going to I-Hop with her tomorrow," he said.

Claire chuckled at him.

"Don't eat like you normally do there, it might scare her away!" teased Claire.  
"It's just to catch up," said Chris rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment at Claire's statement.  
"Oh no it's not…you're going to make your move tomorrow if it kills you!" growled Claire.  
"But why?!" said Chris in a confused tone.

Claire grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Because I want you to be happy! You know you love her Chris! Just let her know! I am so sure she feels the same way about you!" screamed Claire.

Chris nodded and hugged his sister again.

"You're right…anyways, I am going to sleep cause I need to get up early tomorrow to make it to I-Hop," said Chris as he released her and walked up the stairs into his room.

He immediately fell asleep but not without telling Jill that it was I-Hop they were going to and that it was at 10:00 AM. He fell to his bed and looked out the window at the stars. Something told him that things were going to be alright.


	2. A Trip To IHop

Resident Evil- Coming Back From Hell To Paradise- I-Hop

Chris made sure to be at I-Hop on time; Jill always tended to be either early or right on time as well. He dressed himself in a pair of black jeans and a white muscle shirt along with a pair of black Vans. He waited for her at the entrance to the restaurant, already booking the table for them both and making sure to get a seat by the window in a booth; Jill for some odd reason liked sitting by the window in any restaurant she goes to. Soon, he saw her drive and park her car and she walked over to him. He noticed that she dyed her hair back to the brown it always was and she put it in the same hairstyle as she did when she went to Russia with him. She wore the same outfit she wore in Russia minus the fur coat and instead a black denim jacket took its place and the clothes were all white except for the jeans, which was stonewashed black. To him, she looked fantastic.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible," she said.

Chris looked down at his watch and chuckled.

"You're five minutes early Jill, don't sweat it!" he chuckled.

She giggled softly before they went in and sat at their table. The booth was meant for couples to sit in and at first, Jill wondered if Chris picked this particular table but then she saw the equally surprised look on his face. They sat down, Jill shifting closer to Chris get more table space. She nearly close enough for her to rest her head on his shoulder. Chris concealed his emotions and pasted his eyes on the menu instead of her. The waitress soon came by.

"What'll you have?" she asked.

Before Christ could answered, what he feared would happen did so.

"Aww… a young couple, how cute!" said the waitress.

Jill blushed and Chris did as well but brighter than Jill.

"No! No! It's not like that, we're best friends!" he said to try to get the waitress to stop with her annoying and unnecessary reaction.

The waitress stopped and looked as if she believed him and pulled out her notepad.

"I'll have the French Toast Sandwich and a Texas Style Omelet with a large cup of orange juice," he said as he pointed to each item on the menu.

The waitress got it down and turned to Jill, who at this point was still blushing.

"And for you miss?" she asked.

Jill snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, I'll just have the Blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs and cheese with a large cup of Mocha coffee," she said quickly.

The waitress wrote it down and left them alone. Chris turned to Jill. Jill smiled at him and so began their catching up. Chris spoke about everything that went on in Africa along with what happened in America when she was believed to be dead. Jill told Chris everything that she could remember from Africa along with what Wesker made her do when she was his slave. After hearing all of the terrible things from her, Chris decided to change the subject to something more enjoyable.

"So is there anything you want to do now that you're back?" he asked.

Jill looked at him and blushed.

"As surprising as this sounds, there is only one thing I want to do," she replied.  
"And what's that?" asked Chris.

Before Jill could answer, the waitress returned with all the food. Chris eagerly dug into his food, seemingly forgetting the question he just asked her, which she sighed in relief for. There was only one thing she wanted to do now…be with Chris Redfield! She ate her food even faster than Chris could eat his and finished everything but the coffee before he even finished his omelet. He looked at the plates and then looked back at her.

"Holy crap…you must've been hungry," he said with a surprised look on his face.

She giggled and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Yeah, also cause I haven't eaten American food in ages," she said playfully sticking out her tongue.

Chris chuckled and looked at her again, once again admiring her features. He soon began to look elsewhere besides her face and she took notice and blushed brightly.

"Uhh…Chris, what are you staring at?" she asked as she humorously waved her hands in the air.

Chris snapped out of his trance and quickly came up with a lie.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, I zoned out for a sec there," he said innocently.

She seemed to buy it and calmed down a great deal. Soon the waitress returned and gave them their bill. Chris paid for everything, despite Jill's protests and they walked out.

"So what's the situation with your house?" asked Chris.

Jill's eyes wandered to the ground and turned to slits.

"It got torn down to make room for a gas station, weird huh?" she said.  
"So then where did you sleep?" asked Chris.

Jill didn't take her eyes off of the ground.

"On a bench in the park," she said sadly.

Chris gasped and then hugged her, making her jump up and blush.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've let you stay with me and Claire!" he cried out.  
"I didn't want to…I wanted to give you time alone with your sister," she replied.

Chris's grip tightened on her.

"Well you're staying with us now," he said finally.

Jill smiled and her own arms encircled him.

"Thanks partner," she said.

Chris could feel tears soaking the left shoulder of the shirt. He didn't blame her crying at a time like this; she always put him first over anything else in her train of thought when it came to making decisions. Chris got into his car and Jill followed him in her own. He pulled into his house and walked inside with Jill close behind him. As soon as the door opened, Claire ran down the stairs to greet her brother but when she saw Jill, an even bigger smile came on her face. She hugged Jill very tightly and Jill complied. Chris chuckled at them both.

"Oh my god Jill! It's been such a long time! How have you been?" she asked in enthusiasm.  
"Well you better sit down, cause it's a long story!" warned Jill.

Chris turned to Claire.

"Jill's house got knocked down and she has no place to stay, is it alright if she stays with us?" he asked in a serious tone.  
"Of course she can! We have a guest room with no use after all!" said Claire.

Jill smiled and began crying once again and tears soaked Claire's shirt as well. Chris walked over to them both and embraced them both.

"Thank you guys…thank you guys so much…I don't know what I'd do without friends like you…" she cried.  
"It's no problem Jill," said both of the Redfields.  
"We can go shopping for clothes and stuff tomorrow if you want Jill," suggested Claire.  
"That would be great, thanks Claire," said Jill.

Chris released them and walked into the guest room to make sure everything was accounted for. Jill followed him soon after. He showed her the bathroom before leaving her to get used to her room, as she would be living with them for a long time. He walked upstairs to take a nap and also to think carefully on his next move. He didn't do anything while he ate with her so he had to come up with something. He was now sure that he loved her but how he would show that was no easy task, especially for someone of his pride. He fell asleep after thinking about it for a half hour.


	3. Confession

Resident Evil- Coming Back From Hell To Paradise- Confession

Chris woke up with a new courage in his heart. After having a dream of how he and Jill could be if he did confess his feelings to her, he gained courage beyond anything he ever felt in his life. He decided to do it tonight after dinner, which she was cooking herself at her own free will despite Claire's constant protests. Jill and Claire went out shopping for Jill's new wardrobe and Chris used this time to make sure he had everything planned out for the night.

"_It has to be now…if I don't do it soon, it's going to eat me alive!"_ he thought to himself.

Soon, that hour came. He innocently indulged in Jill's godly cooking with Claire in front of him. Jill hadn't sat down yet because she was hard at work making desert, which was Baked Alaska. Her cooking only gave him another reason why he loved her so much and this night was no exception. He restrained himself from eating like a total barbarian only to not seem rude but Claire could tell and chuckled silently to herself. Soon, Jill finished with all of the cooking and she sat beside Chris. He tried desperately not to look at her. She looked at him and turned to him curiously.

"You're enjoying it right?" she asked innocently.

Chris smiled and finished chewing his mouthful.

"Enjoying is one heck of an understatement!" he replied.

Jill blushed brightly and turned away from him before brushing back a strand of hair from her face.

"That's great, I don't cook often so…" she began.  
"Well, I don't see why not! You're an excellent cook, I don't think there is a restaurant I've been to that can even come close to what you've made!" he complimented again.

That did nothing but make her blush even brighter and Claire continued to restrain her laughter after noticing the effect the compliments had on Jill. They ate their dinner, talking about various topics that ranged from guns to places of interest. Soon, it was time to clean up. Chris generously let Claire off of the hook, especially since she was very tired from the day. He also saw this as a prime opportunity to reveal his feelings to Jill. She seemed to buy his hollow offer and she went upstairs. When he was sure she was gone, he picked up a towel and began to dry the dishes that Jill washed and handed to him.

"So Chris, how are you?" she asked.

He flinched and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you ask a question like that?" he questioned.  
"Because I never actually found out, I know you're alright in terms of condition, but your life as a whole, how is it?" she asked again.

He nodded mentally.

"Well, it's good I suppose," he replied.  
"That's good to hear," she replied.  
"How about you?" he asked in return.

She giggled slightly before turning off the pipe as she was done with the dishes.

"Well, it's fine in every aspect except one," she replied.  
"And which one is that?" asked Chris.

He thought he already knew the answer.

"Well…there is someone…that I really like a lot and I have no idea if he feels the same for me," she replied.

"_Bingo, that's my cue!" _he thought to himself.

He finished drying the dishes and packing them before he stiffened up. After looking around for a little, he realized that the kitchen would be a terrible place to reveal his feelings. He then pretended to look tired and Jill fell for it.

"Let's continue this upstairs, I'm tired of standing up," he said as he faked a yawn.

Jill nodded and followed him into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and Jill leaned against the wall with one hand across her stomach gripping the elbow of the other one. He noticed she had a blush on her face.

"_Does she really love me? If I make a move now and it's not me that she loves, I'd be wasting my breath,"_ he said to himself.

He patted the space beside him.

"Come on have a seat! This is a serious matter," he said with slight enthusiasm in his voice.

Jill complied and sat beside him. Her eyes shifted to his own and he held back a blush; it was time she knew.

"Jill…I need to tell you something," he began.  
"What is it Chris?" she asked innocently.

He grabbed both of her hands in his and held them up in the air as he shifted his head nearer to hers.

"There is one thing in my life that isn't well," he began.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"It's this…for a long time…I-" he said.

His voice broke and he found himself hesitating to say what he practiced so much to say. Jill continued her gaze in his eyes, making it even harder for him to say it. He mentally battled himself to force the words out, but neither side could best the other.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?! I have her here waiting to hear it and I can't say it! Damn it! Why the hell am I hesitating so much, JUST SAY IT REDFIELD!!! SAY IT!!!!"_ he screamed in his head.

"Jill…I…uhh," he muttered.

She suddenly put her finger on his lips. He kept silent as she blushed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Chris, there's something I want to tell you as well, I'm sorry for putting myself before you but this has to come out, it's been eating away at me for days now…" she said.  
"What is it Jill?" he asked.

Jill smiled and the blush vanished from her face. She freed her hands from his gentle grip and put one on his cheek.

"_DAMN IT!! I can't let her say it before me! I need to pull this thing off!!"_ he screamed at himself again.

"Jill…I LOVE YOU!" he said finally.

With those words, she recoiled back as if she just touched a scorching hot fire and another bright blush enveloped her face.

"Jill, I know that you think I'm a moron when I say this but it's true, I love you more than anything else in this world, when you went down with Wesker that day in Russia, I was in the deepest state of sorrow I had ever been in my life, I was terrified…" he began.

She listened to him intently.

"I thought I lost you…everyday that I believed you were dead, I went to your tombstone every single day to lay flowers there for you and as soon as I heard of the possibility that you may be alive, I jumped at the mission just so I could have my curiosity satisfied…I needed to know if you were still alive because if you were, a light would shine on my life again…" he continued.

Tears filled her eyes and his as well.

"When you attacked me and Sheva, I was terrified that you really turned on me but when that device came off and you were back to your old self again, I was so happy…there hasn't been a day in my life that I felt so happy," he said.

Jill couldn't take it anymore; every word he spoke bombarded her heart with more and more love for him and at the very same time, guilt. She practically dove into his chest, encircling his waist with her arms.

"That's enough Chris…you don't have to say anymore…no more…" she sobbed.

Chris embraced her gently. Jill sobbed quite loudly into his chest.

"I love you too Chris…I love you so much…I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain and misery…I just wanted to protect you…" she sobbed.  
"Jill…" he whispered.

Her grip tightened.

"So sorry…I'm so sorry…I love you too…I-" she sobbed.

Chris lifted her head with a hand and she released her grip around him. He smiled at her.

"It's okay Jill…I know you did it for me and I forgive you…" he whispered.

Jill still did not stop crying but she sobbed softly rather than loudly. Her eyes closed as she continued. He took his hands and wiped the tears from her face.

"Come on, I don't like to see my partner cry…" he said with a smile.

She still had her eyes closed as she tried to stop crying. Chris took the moment and closed his eyes before gently covering her lips with his own. Her eyes flew open at his affection but they soon closed again as she began to sink into the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him as the kiss deepened. She threw her arms around his neck and melted in his arms.

"_Thank you Chris…"_ she said in her mind.

He broke the kiss after several moments and embraced her warmly. She snuggled in his arms. Chris wanted to continue but he wanted to make sure she was alright with it. She soon got up and turned off the lights and locked the door. From that, he knew she wanted him. She walked back to him and began to kiss him again. He fell onto his back and she continued, sticking her tongue in his mouth.

What a night he was in for!


	4. Paradise

Resident Evil- Coming Back From Hell To Paradise- Paradise

Chris returned her affection with passion he had never shown anyone before. He leaned back up and held her petite figure up with his hands as he straddled her and leaned towards her, taking control of the kiss. Jill squeaked down his throat as he began to explore her back with his hands. Ever so gently, his surprisingly soft hands ran across every square inch of her back, making her temperature rise by 10 degrees and stunning her slightly. She then broke the kiss to remove his shirt, revealing his well defined muscles.

"Have you been taking steroids?" she asked humorously.  
"Nope, it's all training," he responded.

Her hands explored his torso, causing a soft grunt to come from his mouth. She continued for a few moments until she was satisfied and pressed herself back into a kiss. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and tasted her. She was so delicious. Not even her cooking could compare to her taste. He let her take control as he leaned back down onto his back but he didn't dare to remove his hands from her waist. Soon, she broke the kiss again to remove her shirt. Chris then saw a red lacy lingerie bra covering her endowments. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you buy this when you went with Claire?" he asked.  
"Yes…just for you," she replied in a very seductive voice.  
"You're a naughty girl Jill Valentine," he replied with a smirk on his face.

He leaned up and kissed at her neck, causing her to moan. He worked his way down to right in between her cleavage. He moved back up to the collarbone, only to discover it was one of Jill's sweet spots.

"Oh? Have I found a weak spot?" he said playfully.  
"Chris…" she moaned.

He continued his torture on her collarbone, knowing full well that it would make her so weak but also knowing that it would give her a massive feeling of pleasure. He soon stopped and leaned onto her back on the bed, straddling her as he began to kiss her stomach, once again making her moan in pure bliss. He then removed her jeans, revealing the other half of the sexy red lingerie. He lowered his head to her ear.

"You're the naughtiest person I know Jill," he whispered.

She tensed a little at his words.

"But also the most beautiful thing on the face of this Earth," he finished.

He rubbed his hands along her bare legs, sending thousands of icy cold shivers around her body. Her brain froze for several seconds from the mere touch of his hands and she couldn't try any harder but she just could not resist him; his magic was working and there was no stopping him now. He moved back to her collarbone and let her sit up in his arms. He placed his arms on her backside, making her tense a little and flinch for a split second. There wasn't anything her ever touched that felt as smooth and as soft as her skin and her backside was no exception to this. It felt almost too amazing.

"_Jesus Jill…you're like an angel sent from God himself! You're so perfect…"_ he thought to himself.

He soon found Jill removing his pants, tossing them aside into that ever growing pile of clothes.

"Jill…are you sure that you want this?" he asked.  
"I haven't been more sure of anything else in my life…" she replied.

He immediately started to kiss her again, working his way from her collarbone right down to her cleavage. She moaned softly as he continued his assault right in between her breath. He then untied the bra and let it drop off of her before he threw it into the pile of clothes. His eyes widened and wouldn't leave the endowments he just freed from that bra. She blushed very brightly.

"You like them?" she asked.  
"Jill, like is a severe understatement," he replied as his lips came crashing down onto one of them.

She held the back of his head with both her hands as he kissed, licked and sucked on them alternately. She moaned louder as she felt the small suction on her nipples and the blush turned brighter. She was heating up fast from this and pretty soon, the heat would drive her insane. He lifted his head and wrapped two of his fingers around her panties. She gasped and tensed. A smirk appeared on his face as he slowly drew them down and trailed kissed from her breasts to her abdomen. He didn't dare go further; he wasn't into that sort of thing. She moaned again and sat up to remove his boxers. She did so and the pile of clothes was officially complete. He straddled her, using his arms to hold himself above her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Jill responded with a subtle nod. He entered her with a quick thrust. She nearly screamed out in pain but also in pleasure but she managed to keep it as a moan. He sensed her pain somehow and came out of her before entering slowly in an effort to cause her less pain. His attempt was successful as her moans became less frantic and quieter. He continued this and her head tossed and turned in every direction as he made love to her.

"Chris…oh my god that feels so good…" she moaned.

Soon, he stopped and she took the chance to take control. She grabbed his shoulders and yanked him to the right, putting her on top of him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're going dominatrix on me now…" he teased.  
"Oh trust me, you wouldn't want that to happen…it wouldn't be very nice," she snickered.

She lowered her face to his, allowing him to taste her lips as she began to ride him. She went fast, surprising him but drastically increasing the pleasure he felt. His mouth muffled her moans and pants as she went at a speed he could barely keep up with. She stopped after several long moments to catch her breath. Chris took his chance and gripped her waist as he pumped into her from that position. This took her by surprise and she leaned down and grabbed onto the bed. He went at a pace that surpassed her own, increasing the pain that she felt but with each thrust, the pain became less and less until finally, it hurt no more. He stopped and sat up, cradling her in his arms. He didn't come out of her and he still gripped her waist as he pulled her onto him, signaling her to continue the action. She did so as he stuck his tongue in her mouth and moved a hand to her right breast, caressing it and teasing the nipple with his fingers. She moaned down his throat and finally, after one minute, they both climaxed. Chris collapsed as if he was a rag doll and Jill sunk onto his lifeless body.

"Wow…I never knew this side of you partner," he said with amusement in his voice.  
"I could say the same for you," she replied slyly.

He smiled at her and pulled out of her before drawing down the covers and letting her slide under before he did so himself. He held her close to him, once again letting his hands rest on her waist.

"Jill there's something else I want to ask you," he said.  
"What's that Chris?" she asked.

He reached for his pants and pulled out something before hiding it under his pillow. He managed to do this without her seeing it.

"What did you let go for?" she asked.  
"To scratch my nose, anyways…" he replied.

He threw off the covers and got off the bed. By the time Jill turned around and sat up, he was already on his knees. She sat at the edge of the bed and looked intently at him. He cleared his throat before he snatched the box he had under the pillow.

"Jill…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he began.

She covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped and trembled with excitement. He opened the box and revealed a diamond ring. The diamond was medium sized but the band wasn't the usual gold, instead it was sapphire colored, which just so happened to be her favorite color.

"They didn't have a sapphire band so I painted it myself," he explained.

She stared at the ring before her eyes.

"Jill Valentine…will you marry me?" he said with the purest sincerity she had ever heard in a man's voice.

She squealed and jumped up in excitement.

"Yes! Yes I will!" she responded.

He rose to his feet and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit and she raised her hand to admire the ring. Chris smiled at her.

"Chris…you're the best you know that?" she whispered.  
"No I'm not, you are," he replied abruptly.

She giggled and flung her arms around him. She didn't care about the fact that he just proposed to her while they both were naked. All she cared about was that she was now going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved enough to give her life willingly for. He kissed her but not like before where the lust was obvious. He made sure to channel all of the love and emotion in his heart into that kiss and it made her melt on the inside. He stopped and lifted her into the bed before drawing the sheets over them. Again he held her close.

"So…Jill Redfield, it's going to be awkward for Claire to accept that but I think that has a nice ring to it," he said enthusiastically.  
"Yes it does, hey! We should do this for Leon and Claire! I mean we should give them an incentive to take the dive!" she suggested.

Chris chuckled and rubbed his forehead against hers.

"That sounds like a plan," he replied.

They yawned simultaneously.

"Goodnight Chris," she whispered.  
"Goodnight…Miss Jill Redfield," he replied.  
"I love you so much Chris…" she whispered as her hands covered his.  
"I know…and you know I love you too," he replied.

Mission accomplished! Chris made his move and it was a complete success!


End file.
